An uxpected Turn
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Baze and Cate decide to drive to Seattle to visit Lux, but are hit by a drunk driver. Cate discovers a life changing news, while Baze's figthing for his life!
1. Chapter 1

An unexpected turn

**Baze and Cate decide to drive to Seattle to ****visit Lux, but are hit by a drunk driver. Lux has the hardest time dealing with the fact that she might lose her family. Sequel to bright lights **

Everything was ready for the trip. Baze had left Math and Jaime in charge of the bar. Cate trusted on Ryan to keep all under control during the long weekend they´d be spending with Lux. They hadn't seen her since after Charlie's birthday over two months ago.

"Got juice?" she asked locking the house. He raised the pack on the air. Charlie waited eagerly on the car

"What do you want to listen to?" Baze asked going through his iPod. He put on TWO PRINCES BY SPIN DOCTORS. Cate rolled her eyes

"What?" he smiled. She kissed his lips. They began the trip; Charlie played quietly with a toy action figure, and once in a while asked for some juice or asked silly simple questions

Lux had classes until 12 that day, she´d be free later to enjoy having her parents over, she was going to give them a tour of the city and then cook for them

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" she asked Tasha. She nodded

"I have some things to do, you have fun, tell them I said hi" she hugged her friend. Lux watched the clock impatiently; she wanted the day to be over. She had so many things to tell her parents. She wanted to play with her brother; as soon as the doorbell rang she stumbled out of the room and headed to her dorm. Henry Shane trailed behind her

"Where are you going Cassidy?" Henry was a tall guy, dark blonde blue eyes, kind of reminded her of Jones

"To get some sleep" she said and kept walking

"Heard your folks are coming to town" he said. She smiled. It was like he had a crush on her, she followed her everywhere she went.

They reached her dorm and Lux closed the door on his face, Henry smirked

A couple hours had passed. Her parents were supposed to call around 2, they still hadn't. She texted Baze, then Cate. Then called them. No answer.

Meanwhile…

"Dam traffic!" Baze said frustrated

"Watch the language!" Cate hissed, Baze turned to Charlie

"That something only daddy can say" he focused back on the road "I think we should call Lux"

"Good idea" Cate dialed her number "Lux?"

"Hey "her daughter answered on the line, she sighted "I was starting to get worried"

"She the road is just a mess, we´ll is there soon" Cate said. Baze waved his hand "Baze says hi"

"Put it on speaker!" Lux said. "Hey dad!"

"Hey kiddo!" Baze smiled "we´ll be there soon"

"Lux!" Charlie said excitedly. Cate placed the phone closer to him. "hi"

"Hey bud" Lux smiled "I'll see you soon"

"Kay" he whispered

"I´ll see you soon" Cate said. "Boys say bye"

She hung up.

Two more hours passed. Lux had gone for a walk. Henry and his best friend Amy were sitting on the grass. She sat next to them

"I thought your parents would be here by now" Henry said. Amy listened close

"So did I, I´m starting to get really worried, they always call" she said quietly

"You don't think something happened to them?" Amy asked. Lux hadn't stop to think about something happening to Cate and Baze

"I have to make a call" she stood up suddenly and hurried away. She dialed Baze´s number again. Then cate´s they went directly to voice mail

"Come on!" she said desperately "pick up!"

Baze opened his eyes. He felt a sharp pain on his back. He couldn't see anything. He didn't hear anything, his mind was blank

"Baze?" Cate´s voice was weak. She reached for his hand, they both tried to turn around to see if Charlie was all right. They could hear him cry, Baze sighed. He glanced to the other side, the car was upside down and he couldn't remember how they had ended up like that. He felt water on his back. His hand reached on his back. He saw blood. He turned to Cate, she had blood on her face but couldn't see beyond that. He blacked out as he heard the ambulance approaching, still clutching to Cate's hand


	2. Chapter 2

An unexpected turn

**Baze and Cate decide to drive to Seattle to visit Lux, but are hit by a drunk driver. Lux has the hardest time dealing with the fact that she might lose her family. Sequel to bright lights **

Chapter 2: just like any other day

Meredith entered the hospital dragging her feet. Derek had been on shift all night so she had spent the night alone.

"Morning" her husband kissed her sweetly

"Got something good?" She asked him and Mark who was sipping some coffee. The lobby seemed too peaceful, unlike the ER

"I´m on ER duty today" she told them. Mark and Derek rolled their eyes

"Good thing we are famous surgeons" he said cockily

"Shut up!" she kissed Derek again and headed to the ER. Karev, Lexie and Avery were on duty too. This would be fun

CATE

Around 4 pm. They got a call. A major crash had happened just outside the city. A family of three had been hit by a drunk driver. All were critical.

Meredith waited by the entrance. Avery waited eagerly next to her. The ambulance arrived. The first was a woman, in her thirties. Short. Dark hair. Her vitals were good and she was conscious

"Baze!" the woman was shouting "Charlie is my son okay?" Meredith held her hand

"What´s your name?" Meredith asked as the woman's eyes drifted away.

"Cate. Cate Cassidy" she didn't want to close her eyes, she had to see if Baze and Charlie were okay

"Okay Cate, stay with me, we´ll take care of you" they had entered the hospital. Cate was screaming again

"Please I need to know if they´re ok" she panted. They had placed her on the bed, she tried to lose free

"Its okay" Avery had joined Grey, "I´ll go ask about your son and husband, right now you need to let us take care of you" he pulled her back on the bed and left

Meredith placed an oxygen mask on her. Cate tried to remember what had happened, but only had vague images in her head

"Is there anyone we can call?" Meredith asked. Cate nodded and took the mask off

"My daughter, she's 18, her name is Lux" Cate wrote the number on a piece of paper.

BAZE

Karev took over the next victim. The father, he was unconscious so they still couldn't get his name. They entered the hospital and had placed on the bed. They started to run all sorts of tests

"Sir?" Karev looked into his eyes. No movement. "Pupils dilated"

"What've got?" Shepperd entered Trauma 1

"He is unconscious and unresponsive" Alex updated him "I believe it to be a contusion "

"Let's take a CT" Derek ordered. "Let's just hope there's no brain damage"

CHARLIE

"Two year old" Lexie reported "vitals are normal, just some bruises and cuts"

"You sure he's okay?" Avery asked "the mom is asking for him"

"sure, he's great, but I'll take him up to peads, just in case" Avery nodded as Charlie stared curiously at Lexie

"his name is Charlie" Avery told her. The boy turned to see him at the mention of his name

"how are the parents?" Lexie asked worriedly as she watched Charlie

"Mom is still been treated, she's okay, I think just broken arm, dad has been taken to neuro" Avery held a hand up to Charlie

"Mama" Charlie muttered.

"You think we could take him to his mom, just to show her he's fine" Avery said sweetly

"Let's just wait until she's out of danger" she said and with that, disappeared in the elevator

LUX

"Hello?" Lux answered her cell

"Lux Cassidy?" Meredith's voice sounded worried

"yeah this is she" Lux said

"I'm Dr. Meredith Grey from Seattle Grace- Mercy West Hospital". Lux felt her knees weakened "I'm sorry to tell you this but, your family has been in a car accident" Lux's eyes started watering and she collapsed on the floor

The other ambulance arrived shortly after the Bazile family had made their way into the ER. Inside a beat up kid was fighting for his life. He didn't remember what had happened. He had had too much to drink

Meredith, whose patient had been transferred to a private room after been treated, worked on the kid. Avery followed her close

"Any news on the dad?" she asked him

"I thought you were with him" the intern said

"Derek asked me to help you, is this the other driver?" she asked, looking at the boy's face. Avery nodded severely

"Name?" Avery asked

"Bryan" the boy said. He couldn't keep his eyes open. His head was killing him

Avery and Grey looked at each other.

30 minutes had passed since the announcement. Cate had been transferred to a private room; Lux had just arrived with Henry and Amy in tow. Charlie had been admitted too, but only for observation. And there wasn't still a word on Baze's condition

"I'm sorry we're looking for Cate Cassidy and Nathan Bazile" Henry was still sobbing, she had cried the whole way

"Relationship?" the desk clerk asked

"They are her parents" Amy said pointing at Lux

"Would you mind filing in these forms?" the man asked

Lux stared at the man in disbelief. Lexie who was near asked

"Lux?"

"Yeah" she said vaguely

"Hi, I'm Dr. Lexie Grey; I have been treating your brother"

"Is he okay?" Lux felt as if she was going to faint. This was too much for her to handle. Thankfully she had made Henry call Ryan, she just wished he would hurry

"Yeah, he's fine, he just has some bruises and cuts, but other than that there is nothing to worry about" Lux hugged Lexie. She was just so grafeful to be said something other than mumbles

"And my parents?" she let go of Lexie. She was quiet.

"Your mom is fine; she's just been transferred to a room. She has a broken arm" Lux's heart rested, but partly, she still had to know about Baze

"And my dad?" her voice broke

Lexie sat in a nearest chair "he's still being worked on, the first 24 hours are vital"

"What do you mean?" the teen asked. She had been around doctors long enough to know when they were hiding something

"I mean that he's unconscious and we don't know when he'll wake up, but he's in the hands of the best doctors" Lux felt like fading again. Not Baze. Not him. He couldn't leave them. He had been the first to be always there for her. She cleaned the tears on her face

"Can I see my mom?" she asked. Lexie nodded

Cate was resting her head. She was asleep, the doctors had sedated her, and she just kept asking for Baze and needed to keep her strength. Lux stood by the door; she couldn't bring herself to enter

"Lux!" Charlie had been brought to see his mom as well, Avery was holding him

"Hey" Lux took the baby from him. "Thanks" Avery nodded

"He's just fine" the doctor told her "he might be under observation until tomorrow, but I think you can take him home in the morning

Lux sat on a chair next to her mother. Charlie sat on her lap. Cate opened her eyes slowly

"Lux?" she noticed Baze's eyes gazing at her

"Mom" she burst into tears. Charlie stared at Cate. She grabbed his hand

"Come here buddy" Charlie climbed on to the bed as Lux hugged her mom

"Where is Baze?" she asked against her hair. Lux pulled back

"They still working on him" she told her. She played with Charlie's hair

Ryan Thomas stumbled through the entrance

"Hi, I'm looking for Cate Cassidy?"

"The lady with the from the car crash?" Mark Sloan asked

"Yeah. she has a son, two years old" Ryan muttered

"Right, I'll go get her doctor" Mark went looking for Lexie

"There is someone asking for your car crash lady" Mark met Lexie at the doctor's launch

"Oh, right thanks" she kissed his cheek and left

"Sir?" Lexie touched Ryan's back

Ryan stared at her "Lexie?"

"Ryan?"


	3. Chapter 3

An unexpected turn

**Baze and Cate decide to drive to Seattle to visit Lux, but are hit by a drunk driver. Lux has the hardest time dealing with the fact that she might lose her family. Sequel to bright lights **

Chapter 3: old friends

Ryan Thomas had met Lexie Grey during his high school years. He had lived in Seattle with his parents

"Look at you!" she hugged him tight

"You are a doctor?" he asked confused. She nodded

"And you're a radio host" she said. Ryan chuckled

"Listen, I´m looking for Cate Cassidy" he told her seriously "she's been in a car accident"

"Right, she's fine" Lexie said "her son is too, her husband on the other hand…"

"They're not married" he said quickly

"Oh, I'm sorry…but you are" she admired his wedding band

"Yeah, her name is Julia, she's great" Ryan said proudly "I have a son, Tyler, he's two and a half"

"Well, that's great!" Lexie hugged him again "Cassidy, Cassidy, oh yeah I remember now. She was your wife wasn't she?"

Ryan looked astonished "yeah, it's a long story actually, how'd you know?"

"I used to listen to you guys on the radio, but I just didn't know it was that Cate Cassidy until I saw you"

"Oh right" Ryan said shyly "Listen, any word on Baze?"

"Who?"

"Charlie's dad" Ryan said. He still didn't know what to call Baze; after all he wasn't married to Cate

"Oh, I don't really know, but I will go check, come on I´ll take you to Cate" Ryan followed Lexie trough the crowed area. She stopped suddenly

"Here" Lexie knocked on the door. Lux opened the door and threw herself to Ryan

"Ryan, I'm so happy you are here!" she was crying "I was starting to get worried"

He turned to Cate. She was sleeping. Charlie was cuddled next to her

"I'm sorry" Lexie said "I should take Charlie back upstairs or we both will be in trouble"

Lux nodded. Ryan held her close as she carried Charlie

"Bye" Lexie said, Ryan waved

"You know her?" Lux asked as they sat next to the bed

"Yeah, when I was about your age" Ryan said. "My parents made us move on my senior year, she was a freshman"

Cate opened her eyes

"Hey" she whispered. Ryan grabbed her hand

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"A little sore, but I'm fine, where is Charlie?" she sat up straight on the bed

"They took him back upstairs, they'll bring him later" Lux brushed Caste's hair

"Any word on Baze?" Cate asked. Lux and Ryan shared a look

"No, not yet" Ryan smiled

Two more hours passed, it was just passed 10 when they brought Charlie back, this time it was Avery

"Hey, I thought you guys were looking for someone" Avery placed Charlie on the bed

"Mummy!" he hugged Cate, and then threw himself to Ryan

"Hey little man" he kissed his forehead "you okay?"

Charlie nodded.

Lux had gone out to get some air. Henry stood by her side

"You should go home" she told him "I have a boyfriend"

"I know" Henry said "but he's isn't here is he?" Lux shrugged "I'm sorry, I should go home"

He walked away "Henry wait!" He turned around "thanks!"

"Sure thing Cassidy!" Lux sighed. Lexie who had seen it all smiled

"Boyfriend?"

"He's not here, spending the weekend with his parents" Lux said quietly

"I'm sorry, I thought he was…" she was genuinely ashamed

Cate watched Charlie bounce a ball on the floor. It was the same one Baze had bought him on a fair a few months ago; Ryan had dropped by the house and brought with him some things

"Daddy" Charlie whispered. The ball was a small size basket ball. Baze hoped Charlie would sometimes play with him. Now she wasn't so sure

"Cate?" Avery appeared at the door. "you mind if we come in" Kepner and Karev followed close

"I know, you have been complaining of some back pain, we didn't want to get a x ray, because your vitals were stable, but now I think we should"

"Is something wrong?" Ryan asked

"No, it's just standard procedure sir" Alex told him

"Is there any chance you might be pregnant?" Kepner asked

"I don't know" she turned to Ryan "I'm not sure"

"Well, we still going to run the pregnancy test, just to make sure" Avery said. Cate smiled weakly. What if she was actually pregnant and now without knowing what might happen to Baze she might end up as a single mother


	4. Chapter 4

An unexpected turn

**Baze and Cate decide to drive to Seattle to visit Lux, but are hit by a drunk driver. Lux has the hardest time dealing with the fact that she might lose her family. Sequel to bright lights **

Chapter 4: Memory Revived

**Baze's POV**

It all had happened so fast, the car had been hit; my first thought was that it had been my fault, and then I realized it hadn't. I saw the pickup coming at us; I tried to evade it, failed. Tried to keep control of the car. I didn't even have time to turn to Cate, see her eyes just one more time, and hear my son speak again. It all then went black.

I opened my eyes again, the car had been turned upside down, I felt sick, like I was going to faint again, pain shot trough my back and head, I turned to my son, I couldn't see him, but he seemed fine, at least I hoped he was. Cate was next to me holding my hand. I saw her eyes and lights went out again

I couldn't open my eyes, I heard people screaming and talking, but I couldn't speak, I wasn't even sure of where I was, how I was, I just hoped they were okay

"He can hear you, even if it seems he might be sleeping" I heard someone said. A familiar hand reached for mine, it wasn't Cate's , but Lux's. She was here, so I was at a hospital .right?

"You have to wake up Baze" I heard her sob. Hey what happened to Dad? I was really starting to like it

"Mom is fine, and so is Charlie, the cops said you keeping control of the car, saved them"

I felt like smiling, I didn't know if I had, or if I could. I was grateful Lux was here, but the person I really wanted to see was Cate

Then there was silence, I heard some more talking, but nothing I could make out.

"Baze?" Cate's voice broke "please wake up!" she was sobbing so hard that I wanted to kick my own ass out of that bed "I can't do this by myself, Lux is grown now, she's at school all day, almost 5 hours away from home, I can't do this without you"

I wanted to scream. Let her know I was listening, but I didn't do a thing, I then heard the doctor's voice again

"Mrs. Cassidy, I'm not sure this is a good idea" I didn't know what she was talking about until I heard him

"Daddy" Charlie was there, he could see me lying on the bed. I could have sworn Cate had just rolled her eyes

"Please, he needs to know he's okay" Cate said. I waited then I felt a small hand on my face. Charlie was fine, I was so happy I wanted to cry "daddy" Charlie whispered as Cate pulled him away

"Daddy's sleeping" Cate was saying

"Wake up!"I heard Charlie say loudly

I could hear her sobbing again. I'm sorry little dude, I can't wake up, I don't really know why

**Flashback **

**I came home from the bar late that night. I opened the door quietly, but I could see the kitchen's light on **

"**Cate?" Both she and Lux stared at me. They had a mysterious spark in their eyes, like the day I had come to live with them and the three of us had finally became a family "what?" They didn't say anything, but it couldn't be something bad, or else I would know already **

"**I think you better sit Dad" Lux said seriously, I took a seat at the living room. They followed slowly, sitting facing me**

"**You remember I told you I wasn't feeling well today?" I nodded instantly **

"**Well, I just thought it had been something I ate". She and Lux looked at each other "I'm pregnant Baze"**

"**It's true, I made her take like three tests" Lux said even before I had time to process what they had just said **

**I felt a smile spread on my face. I hugged Cate, she had tears in her eyes, I cleaned them with the tip of my finger, and she kissed me softly on the lips**

"**It's good to know, you won't be by yourselves once I go off to college, I mean you guys, will try to kill each other once I'm gone" I hugged my daughter with a stupid smile on my face**

**It had been 4 am on a Tuesday; I had worked at the bar until one, so that meant I had just gotten like 2 hours of sleep**

"**Baze?" I hadn't even realized she wasn't in bed; I turned around tiredly "I think something is wrong". She was in the bathroom**

**There was fear in her eyes. I stumbled out of bed and hurried to the bathroom, she was kneeled against the sink, and there was water all around her**

"**Why what's wrong?" I asked, I tried to act calmed but the truth was I was in the verge of panic**

"**I don't know, I think I'm having contractions" she pressed her tummy**

"**Lux!" I went looking for our daughter, I was seriously too tired and scared to drive "wake up!" She came running down the stairs of her room "what, what's wrong?"**

"**I think Cate is going into labor!" I said, clear panic in my voice **

"**What?" Lux looked at me "she is only 32 weeks in"**

"**I need you to drive, I have to carry her to the car" I said and went to get Cate **

**Lux was already waiting in the car, I placed Cate on the back seat, and I squeezed next to her **

"**Oh god it hurts!" she held my hand **

"**Okay breathe, mom, breath!" Lux screamed "we're almost there!"**

**Lux parked quite like a pro in front of the entrance, I carried Cate inside **

"**Help!" I said. Two nurses came running towards us **

"**What's wrong?" one of them asked, she had brought a wheelchair **

"**She's going into labor!" I said hysterically **

"**Okay, come this way sir" I looked at Cate. She smiled but I could see she was in pain **

"**Baze, I'm scared!" she said "this baby isn't even ready yet!" **

**We entered a room. They had everything ready**

"**Cate?" a familiar voice said, Trevor Shallow, one of our classmates said "Baze?"**

"**You are a doctor?" I raised an eyebrow **

"**Yeah, small world huh?" Trevor chuckled, I smiled awkwardly **

"**More like small Portland" I sighed **

"**Can we leave the chit chat for another day; I'm in a lot of pain here!" Cate squeezed my hand "Listen the baby isn't ready, he's too young"**

"**I'm not really comfortable with you taking a look down there" I looked at Trevor warningly, Cate grabbed the collar of my shirt**

"**Stop it, or I swear I'll kill you!" I smiled weakly **

"**I'm sorry to tell you these but you're fully dilated" Trevor told her "you have to start to push now!" **

"**No I can't!" she was sobbing, I put a hand on her back **

"**Yes you can!" I said kissing her forehead "come on!"**

"**Shut up!" she shouted "this is your entirely your fault! It wasn't enough to do it the first time, you had to go and do it again!" I definitely knew she was mad, but Trevor was looking at me funny **

"**You have to push; I can almost see the head!" Trevor said after a moment, and she did, I will never forget when I heard him cry for the first time, the moment I cut the umbilical cord **

"**Why isn't he crying?" Cate asked. I looked at her **

"**He's a bit too young, but don't worry, he will" I couldn't see what they were doing, they were all jammed around him **

**Then I heard it, it was weak, but it was there**

"**We have to take him upstairs right away" the nurse said, he was in an incubator. I reached for his finger. He was so small. I turned to Cate.**

"**We have to take him now" Trevor said "does he have a name?" **

"**Charlie" I said **

"**Max" Cate said. We hadn't agreed on the name yet. We looked at each other **

**Trevor smiled "Charles Maxwell…"**

"**Cassidy" he was about to write **

"**I think it should be Bazile" Cate told me. I smiled gratefully **

**I went outside looking for Lux. She was sitting on a chair in the waiting room **

"**She okay?" she asked worriedly **

"**both of them are okay, I mean Charlie had to be taken upstairs but the doctor said he looks good" I told her, a smile lighted her face **

"**Charlie?" I nodded. She hugged me tightly **

**I was so happy he was finally here, as I watched Cate and Lux talking I just realized how much better my life was now**

**Two months later we were allowed to take Charlie home**

"**Welcome home little dude" I said as my girls and I watched the newest addition of our family sleep soundly **

**End of Flashback **

Dedicated to BeccaLUX3.14! Long live LUX


	5. Chapter 5

An unexpected turn

**Baze and Cate decide to drive to Seattle to visit Lux, but are hit by a drunk driver. Lux has the hardest time dealing with the fact that she might lose her family. Sequel to bright lights **

Chapter 5: brand new day

Baze opened his eyes slowly, light hurt his eyes. He stirred uncomfortably, coughing loudly

Cate´s head rested on his chest, she was sleeping but the discomfort woke her up

"Oh my god!" Cate screamed hitting Baze's arm. He couldn't speak yet, he had a tube on his throat "Nurse!"

A nurse came into the room quickly. She started examining him. Lexie appeared behind her

"Ok. I need you to take a deep breath Baze" She tried to take the tube out slowly. Baze started coughing "you ok?"

He waved his hand; Cate looked into his eyes sweetly. He turned around; a weak smile appeared on his face

"Can he talk?" Cate asked. Lexie nodded

"Yeah not too much okay?" he advised her "he still needs rest"

Cate nodded slowly as Lexie and the nurse left "I´ll bring Charlie later"

Baze turned to Cate. With one look into his eyes, she understood "he's okay, we are okay, and he is actually staying with Ryan

"How long have I been out?" Baze asked quietly. Cate took his hand "two days" she had teary eyes. She was trying to holding back the tears

"It's okay Cate" he said "I´m okay now"

She started sobbing; he tried to sit up straight to hold her. Lux stood at the door "Dad!"

She hugged him tightly "hey kiddo". Lux turned to Cate

"What's wrong?" Lux hugged her mom "its okay that is great news!"

"What's great?" Baze asked confused. Lux and Cate looked at each other

"Hey" Lexie knocked on the door "there is someone here to see you!" Charlie's smile was as bright as Baze's. She placed him on the floor. He ran to the bed. He jumped on

"Hey little dude!" he hugged his little boy tightly, he had a little bandage on his head, but he was okay

"Daddy!" Charlie cuddled against Baze as Lux sat on the bed. Cate smiled but she still couldn't bring herself to tell Baze what had just happened a day ago

**Flashback**

**Cate sat on the bed while Lux was arranging her nails. Avery and Lexie entered the room, **

"**Cate…we have your results back" Lexie smiled. Lux grabbed her mother's hand **

"**You are pregnant" Avery said. The grin on Caste's face turned from astonishment to fear. What if Baze never woke up? What would she do then?**

"**Mom?" Lux smiled at Cate "that's great news!" **

**Cate smiled "if you need anything, we'll be around" she started sobbing. Lux just cradled her **

**End of flashback **

"Hey" Ryan entered Baze's room followed close by Julia "how you feeling?"

"Never been better" Baze said tiredly "thanks for looking out for Charlie"

"Sure, I'm glad you are okay" Ryan said. He and Baze had became friends in the last couple of years even thou sometimes it felt kind of weird

"So when can you home?" Julia asked

"A couple days" Cate said, stroking Baze's hair "they said his condition was bad, so he has to stay under observation"

That night while Baze slept, Cate watching him closely. She loved him so much, even when they had wanted to kill each other; he had always been there for her

"Hey" he said quietly "you should go home"

"What are you talking about?" Cate said sweetly "I'm not going anywhere"

"Fine" Baze sighed "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired" she said, grabbing his hand

"Come here" Baze said moving aside "I need a hug"

"But you are in pain "Cate protested "I don't want to hurt you"

"Its okay" Baze smiled "I need you"

Cate laid next to him "how you feeling?"

"Sore, but I'll be fine" Baze said as Cate rested her head on his chest

"Baze" she said quietly "I have to tell you something"

Baze gazed at her curiously

"When I got in, I felt okay, but then I started to feel this pain on my back" Baze stared at her

"I'm fine, but the doctors, you know how they are with all the tests" Cate breathed

"What are you saying?" Baze looked at her worriedly

"I´m pregnant" Cate let out. A grin on Baze's face was enough even if he hadn't said a word


	6. Chapter 6

An unexpected turn

**Baze and Cate decide to drive to Seattle to visit Lux, but are hit by a drunk driver. Lux has the hardest time dealing with the fact that she might lose her family. Sequel to bright lights **

Chapter 6: pain and love

CATE'S POV

The doctors had said Baze could go back home in two days time, but there was something really strange in his eyes, I didn't pay much attention to it since we had just gone through a major trauma

"You hungry?" I handed a lemon jelly cup. He pushed it aside "would you just tell me what's wrong?"

"I just don't feel like it" he said simply ignoring my face

"You don't feel like talking to me?" I asked hurt "or eating?"

Lux arrived to the room, Baze smiled weakly. She was followed by Tasha and Jones

"What are you doing here?" I asked relived of the fact they were here, I didn't think I should get mad at him, but I was this c lose…

"We just heard about what happened, I mean how you are?" Tasha asked. I grinned, I had been in Seattle for 5 days, and Baze had been unconscious for 2 and the doctors had advised him, that instead of what had been planned, he should stay in bed for a week

"How is the car?" Jones asked Baze, I noticed him roll his eyes, with all that had happened, and he hadn't even had time to think about his car

"Don't know" he said. His eyes locked with mine, I guessed he hoped I knew but I didn't

"So Cate, Lux told me the news, that's great!" Tasha hugged me; she then turned to Baze "to both of you"

"Thanks, it is" Baze smiled at me for the first time all day, I smiled back, Lux who had been quiet this whole time whispered something to her friends. They nodded and left the room.

She sat next to Baze on the bed; I sat on the chair next to them "so?" Baze looked puzzled "what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" I looked tired, I had a cast on my left arm and a few bruises but I was grateful not to be as hurt as Baze, especially because of the baby

"I mean, you've barely look at each other all day, did you guys have a fight?" she was so sweet. She had now became the kid, instead of the parent

"Your dad's just tired" I shrugged

Lux looked at me madly "I don't thinks' that's it" she said reluctantly

"Mr. Bazile?" a nurse entered the room "how are you feeling?"

"He's not eating" I said instantly

"It's because I'm not hungry, please don't try to be all motherly to me, I'm not in the mood" I felt tears formed on the back of my eyes

"Baze!" Lux shot at him "she loves you. She wants to take care of you"

"But that's my job" Baze said weakly, clearly taken aback "It's my job"

The nurse smiled at us. "Let's just try to calm down; I just need you to take your meds"

She handed him the pain killers, lowered her face as she walked right pass me and left

He swallowed the pills without another word… after a while he was asleep

"He did you know?" I told my daughter vaguely "he's the reason we're all still here, even the baby"

Lux smiled "I know, he just doesn't want you to have nothing to worry about"

"Can you believe that we're talking about Baze?" I played with his hair

"I think I can" she said proudly

Lux had left for school later that day, I had been reading a baby names book for a while when I heard him

"I'm sorry" Baze said honestly "I'm being selfish"

"Shh…" I took his hand. He stared at the baby names book

"I think we should start picking out names" I said pulling the chair closer

"Cate, I'm really sorry" his eyes had always captivated me, they had magic around them, I leaned to kiss him

"You saved us all" I told him "thanks to you, we are having another baby, I'm so happy that we are"

He smiled widely, taking the book from me "a boy right?"

I winced at him. He was back.


	7. Chapter 7

An unexpected turn

While Baze is fighting for his life, Cate struggles with a life changing decision

Chapter 7: tears and rain

"Hey Tash" Lux hugged her best friend "I'm so happy you're here"

"Sure" she smiled "how is Baze?"

"He's better, a little fuzzy, but I guess he's just tired of being here" Lux leaded Tasha to the room. She knocked on the door

"Hey" Cate whispered when Lux, peeked inside "Tasha, how's school? Baze was sleeping soundly, Cate was stroking his hair

"You know, it's just school" Tasha said "how is he doing?"

"Well, the doctor says he's better, but they are still being cautious" she said sadly, Tasha took her free hand

"Hey" Baze whispered "how is it going kid?"

"Better than you, that's for sure man" Tasha winced "here"

She gave Care a small box, it had some chocolates "thanks, but he's not supposed to eat candies"

"It's not really for him" Tasha said "I thought you might need them. You know, baby and all"

"Oh, okay" Cate said sweetly "so what else is new?"

"Mmm… not sure, so have you thought about names?" she asked vaguely, Cate turned to Baze

"We haven't actually, maybe you could help us" Baze whispered "it's kind of your brother too"

"What makes you so sure, it will be a boy?" Lux asked. Tasha smiled

"Charlie was a boy, so maybe you should do the math kid" Baze smiled

"I was a girl, and I was first, so maybe you'll have another girl" Lux smirked "what do you think mom?"

Cate shrugged. "I guess, I just want him or her to be okay, with everything that happened, I just hope it's fine once it's born"

"Right, safely first" Tasha blushed "so are you still cranky?"

"Oh, someone spoke up, huh?" Baze looked from Cate to Lux "ask me the same if you are stuck in a hospital bed for three weeks, then we'll talk"

Cate decided to take a walk to clear her head "mind if I join you?" Ryan asked. He had brought Charlie to visit Baze

"Of course not" Cate smiled. Ryan offered his arm. They walked without talking for a while

"What are the doctors saying?" Ryan asked

"They say he'll be fine, but it will take time for him to recover completely" she said sadly

"Baze is pretty though, I'm sure he'll be fine" Ryan gave her a reassuring look "you just have to have faith"

Cate smiled. She was being hopeful. But sometimes faith wasn't strong enough

The hours passed slowly when you spent most of them in a hospital, Cate decided to have some work brought over, so she could work a bit, get things off her mind

"Cate" Baze sighed "are you okay?"

"Sure, I'm fine, why?" she smiled weakly

"I don't know, you look, uh… kind of in another world" he said sweetly

"I just have a lot of things on my mind" she told him. She reached for his face, he kissed her hand

"I miss you" he said

"I do too, but we can't, you're hurt" she stood up and leaned to kiss him "you have no idea how much"

"I kind of do" he said weakly "come here" he glanced towards the bed, she sat on the edge "kiss me, Cate"

She did as she was told. He had missed her so much; being 3 weeks in a hospital bed wasn't something he could really handle. He needed her, just as much as he knew she needed him. The kiss was sweet, but turned passionate, Baze was taking Cate's jacket off, and he kissed her neck

"We have to stop, you need to rest" she gasped. She was on top of him, but her weight balanced on her side, so he wouldn't have to support her body completely

"I've had enough rest" Baze said tiredly "I want something else"

"Baze, I can't" she whispered against his chest "I have to get back to work". She pulled back reluctantly. Her belly had grown up a bit, since the accident. The doctors couldn't really make up how the baby had survived the crash, but insisted they believed in miracles. Baze smiled, closing his eyes. The night came.

Cate was woken up by a loud beeping, she opened her eyes abruptly. She glanced towards the bed, Baze was struggling breathing

"Hey, Baze, Look at me!" she said hysterically "come on!"

She could see light leaving his eyes. The doctors came in just in time. She closed her eyes shut. Tears rolling down her face

**There you have it guys! Thank you so much to BecaLux 3.14, Jeremy Shane and everyone else who have reviewed. Where do you want this story to go, what might be wrong with Baze?**


	8. Chapter 8

An Unexpected Turn

While Baze is fighting for his life, Cate struggles with a life changing decision

Chapter 8: stressed out

CATE'S POV

The doctors had stabilized Baze. He was now sleeping again. I had tears streaming down my face. This had happened out of the blue. I never thought I would have to deal with so much, I mean, they had said he was fine

"Mrs. Bazile?" I turned around to see a doctor standing by the door. It was Doctor Grey

"Oh, yeah" I said weakly. Mrs. Bazile sounded so weird, but I had done everything backwards and in hyper speed with Baze, I wasn't surprised she had called me that, we might as well be married

"I'm sorry to disturb you" Lexie said "but we have to talk about what you would like to do next"

"Next?" I asked. She gave me a sympathetic look "what do you mean?"

"Well, his condition has changed radically, we were going to discharge him tomorrow, but now it seems he might need surgery"

I froze. What? I couldn't deal with this, not if I wanted to keep the baby who was about to turn 12 weeks

"Surgery?" I repeated. My voice breaking "what happens if you don't operate"

"We must" she said simply "we found some bleeding on the brain, it looks like a blood vase broke, we are not sure until we take him to our neuro surgeon, and it might be just a blood clog"

I didn't say anything. What could I said that sounded smart, logical, that didn't make me look like an idiot "okay, can I please speak to the doctor?"

"Sure, I'll be right back" she left the room. Lux had gone for a walk with Tasha and Jones. She didn't want to, but I practically dragged her out. She had been crying for hours, then again, so had I?

I stared at Baze. He seemed so innocent when he slept. His hair on my fingers, I stroked it slowly

"I'm sorry about all I said about you back in high school" I whispered, sobbing "I guess it was natural for you to freak out, but I just really wanted to be with you, and you were kind of an ass back then, but I don't hate you. I love you, you made a better person, and you've given me all I ever wanted. A real family"

"Cate?" Jack Bazile knocked on the door "can we come in?"

"Oh my god" Ellen sighed as she entered, behind her husband

"What did the doctor say, we saw you talking to one" Jack said. I cleaned the tears from my eyes

"She told me he needs surgery" I said sobbing, Ellen walked towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder "I don't really know what to do"

"You have to focus on my grandchildren, specially the one that isn't here yet" Jack said, approaching me "we can help you"

We had told Baze's parents about the baby about 2 days after he had woken up. They had been staying as long as I had in town and had had no intention to leave "thank you"

"Cate?" Meredith Grey entered the room. She and I had been talking, I knew her husband was also a doctor and that she had been trying to have a child "oh, I'm sorry" she said when she saw Jack and Ellen

"Hello doctor, what can you tell us about my son's condition?" Jack inquired

"Well, it seems there might be internal bleeding on Nate's brain, which caused him to seizure, we have managed to control it with anti coagulants but there is need to an intervention to shut down the bleeding completely"

"Jack…" Ellen clutched her arm to her husband jacket; I was trying to process everything she had said

"This is Dr. Shepherd" Meredith glanced to the doctor behind her. I knew that was her husband, we had been introduced

"You will do the operation?" Jack choked his tears back

"He's the best" I whispered to myself more than the others. I stared at Derek as if he was the only one in the room. I had put my soul mate's life in his hands

Lux arrived with her friends an hour before Baze was taken upstairs. He was awake and I was trying to make him drink some water, but he was too weak to even care

"Hey" Lux entered the room. She totted Charlie in her arms. I started crying but turned away so Baze couldn't see me. She walked towards the bed

"Hey kiddos" Baze said tiredly "come to see me off huh?"

"Daddy" Charlie said. Baze smiled and opened his arms to cuddle the little boy close

"You've got to take care of this girls for me little dude" he said kissing his forehead "you know, in case I don't make it"

I rolled my eyes, but Lux broke to tears "you'll be fine, you've got to"

"I know, I just got to be prepared in case I don't, kid" Baze said as he touched her cheek "I'm so proud of you"

I watched him say goodbye to our children and it just broke my heart. I stoop up from the chair and leaned to kiss him

"I love you guys" he said as he leaned against each other. "Hey would you mind if I talked to mom for a sec Lux?"

"Sure, I'll be outside" as soon as she closed the door. Baze turned to me

"We haven't decided on a name yet" he said. It was so silly he was thinking about that right now, but at the same time it melted my heart

"Well, I don't know…" I said "maybe we can choose once you're out of surgery"

"yeah, I guess we could" he sat up better on the bed, so he could be on my belly's level "hey baby, I don't know if you are a boy or a girl, I just want you to be okay, and in case I' m not here to meet you, your mom and sister can tell you everything about me" I smiled

"Stop" I shut him up with a kiss "you're going to be fine"

"And tell mom to play spin doctors and starship once you are born, those songs are pretty cool. They are kind of us really" I was sobbing now. I watched as he kissed my belly, I closed my eyes at the touch "I love you Ace" I raised an eyebrow

"this baby is the reason why I can stop being afraid of making you happier than ever Cate" he said sweetly "I want you to know I'm going to make my best to get better, so that when I get out of here, we can actually make it official"

"What are you saying?" I was laughing nervously. He took my hand

"Cate Cassidy" he caressed my nose "mother of my children, love of my life, and unexpected lover, amazing too, will you marry me?"

I had tears in my eyes, I nodded and we kissed passionately. Who knew he could be so sweet? Pretty insightful for a quarterback


	9. Chapter 9

An unexpected Turn

While Baze is fighting for his life, Cate struggles with a life changing decision

Chapter 9: wonder not

The surgery was supposed to last 4 hours or so, depending on how things went. Lux had returned and was now sitting next to me, Tasha and Jones close by, Charlie rested on my lap.

"How long has it been?" Lux asked anxiously "it feels like days"

"Don't worry" Jones said reassuringly "Baze will be fine, I'm sure" she looked up at him. I needed someone to comfort me too, I watched Charlie sleep

"Hey" Meredith knocked on the door. We all stood up abruptly "I thought you might need this" she handed all of us, some coffee and tea for me

"Thanks" Lux said "any word on my dad?"

"Not yet" Meredith said calmly "I'll tell you as soon as I know something"

"So Cate, how are you feeling?" what a stupid question, I wanted earth to sallow me. That was how bad I felt "have you been taking the vitamins Dr. Robbins recommended?"

I nodded and then glanced towards my belly. Charlie was awake now. Looking curiously at me, I smiled weakly "yeah, I feel fine"

"Good" she said. Derek appeared by the door. Lux took my hand

"How is he?" Tasha asked. Derek gave her a weak smile. That wasn't good news

"He's in recovery now" Derek informed us "we won't know how effective the surgery was until he wakes up. The part where we operated was a tricky one, but I'm hoping for the best"

"What do you mean you are hopping?" Lux asked outraged "you fixed him didn't you?"

"Well, the surgery was a success but the brain is very complicated, the first hours after the operation are vital to make sure there is no damage" he said. Lux's eyes winded

"What kind of damage?"Jones asked. The doctors had come before Baze was taken in and explained all the complications and side effects the operation might have. I didn't have to listen to them again, but I thought it was sweet that he cared so much

"Paralysis. Lots of speech, they are countless" I knew Derek was a professional. But Lux and Jones thought he was too indifferent

"You can see him now, but maybe just two of you" Meredith said. Jones squeezed Lux's shoulder and I handed Charlie to Tasha. He stared at me a bit confused and asked me where I was going, for a 2 year old he was pretty articulate, but shy. I told him I was going to see daddy and his face lighted up

I walked towards recovery with Lux in tow. We both were quiet. But understood what the other was saying, I took her hand

"Over here" Derek said "he'll be transferred to his room in an hour or so". The room was small. I always thought recovery had just beds and that everyone visited their loves ones in there, but this was a single room. With two other families and two other patients gathered around

"Thank you" I said as I took the chair besides the bed, Lux stood next to the bed. Baze had very little hair left. It felt weird to touch the skin on his head, but he had a bandage so I tried to be very careful. Lux leaned against his chest. Like a small child after having a nightmare.

About half an hour passed. We hadn't spoken much, but I had taken the baby names book out and we took turns reading. I held Baze's hand close, and Lux watched him sweetly, when suddenly I felt pressure on my hand. I turned around to see Baze open his eyes. A weak smile formed on his face

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Lux asked. She brushed his arms

"Like I had just been hit by a bus" he whispered. I smiled and leaned to kiss his cheek. I had tears streaming down my face. He cleaned them with his hand

"So how is the wedding planning going?" Baze asked coolly. Lux raised an eyebrow as I pushed the nurse's button

"What do you mean?" Lux asked "you didn't…"

"Yeah, he got kind of caught up in the moment" I said, squeezing his hand

"About time!" Lux said excitedly "I mean, you've done everything else"

"Are you happy?" Baze asked

"Yeah, I mean it's every kid's dream to see her parents getting married!" Lux smiled. I looked at Baze he just smiled. His face changed suddenly, I could see he was going trough pain

"Baze?" I asked, my voice breaking "Baze?"

"Guys, something is wrong" I saw fear in his eyes "I can't feel my legs"


	10. Chapter 10

An Unexpected Turn

While Baze is fighting for his life, Cate struggles with a life changing decision

Chapter 10: broken… break

Cate's POV

Baze had been moved to his room. I stared at him nervously the whole way back

"Nate?" Meredith entered the room, closely followed by Derek and an older man I didn't recognize

"I can't feel my legs" Baze said quietly. Derek whispered something to the man next to him "can you please tell me the truth, just for once!"

"shh…" I stroked his hair. Lux stared at Meredith for help, I was trying to be strong for both of them, but I couldn't help but cry

"We have to take a CT scan" the man said "dr. shepherd surgery repaired the bleeding damage but…"

"It left him paralyzed" Lux muttered. She turned to her father, Baze who always had a straight face, was cracking

"It appears so, but we won't be sure until we run some test" Derek said. "I'm sorry"

"That's what you all are supposed to say" Lux spitted "you are not really sorry"

"Lux" Baze whispered "its okay kid, I knew what I was getting myself into, and I made a choice"

"Yeah, but…" Lux sobbed, I held her close. Derek gave me a sad stare and left the room, Meredith stayed behind when the other man had left

"We'll be taking you up soon" she said, I could sense true sorrow in her voice, I nodded and she left. We were left alone, no one spoke, I stared at Baze, the bandages around his head were bloody, but I continued touching his head as if by doing so, he would magically get better

"Where are my parents?" he asked bitterly "I need to talk to them"

"They were at the cafeteria, I'll go get them" our daughter said, she squeezed his hand and left. Baze smiled at me, I rolled my eyes

"I swear I'm going to sue them" I said, he winked at me

"No you are not, we can't really afford that" he couldn't take anything seriously, I wanted to hit him, wanted him to snap out of it

"But he just said, he said you might be paralyzed" I said slowly. He took my hand

"I know, I heard" he said "but let's just wait until we get the facts, I don't want you to worry"

"What do you mean?"I asked frantically. I glanced at my growing belly. This baby. I had almost forgotten about it... I nodded

"We are ready for you?" a nurse entered the room, she got the handles of the bed up and I watched as she rolled him out of the room

"I love you" he said as I walked with them trough the hallway, then I remembered about Jack, Ellen and Lux

"I love you too, but what about your parents and Lux?" the nurse stopped abruptly as I saw them rushing towards us

"Where are you taking him?"Jack demanded, Ellen was sobbing, Lux must have told them

"To CT, sir, Dr. Shepherd wants to be sure of the diagnosis" the nurse said politely. Jack gave her a nasty look

"Dad, please, I need you right now, stay here" Baze said calmly "take care of them for me please" I could see Jack's eyes watering. He nodded and we watched him roll away from us

Baze's POV

It was a funny thing not being able to feel my legs. I was whole but at the same time I wasn't, a million emotions shocked trough me when I was finally alone, I knew I had to be strong for them, but I couldn't hold back any longer, the thing that angered me the most was the fact that I had known the risks and I had thought it would never happened to me. Then I thought of my bar, how could I be a bartender in a wheelchair, I wouldn't even reach the bar, I wouldn't be able to do stuff myself, I had left Cate with more than she had ever bargained for, Charlie, who was just a baby, I wasn't going to be able to teach him how to play sports, he would have to take care of me, and that wasn't right, Cate would have to do most of the stuff around the house, and with the new baby coming she wasn't going to be able to go to work, she would have to quit and we would lose money we couldn't. Worse of all I wasn't going to be able to make love to her, not the right way, I wasn't sure I could do anything of that anymore

The results came back about an hour after the CT had been taken, Meredith, Derek and Chief Webber had come to give us the final result

"it isn't all good news" Derek said "there has been some damage to your left side of the brain, which caused you to be paralyzed from the waist down" I glanced at Cate and then at my children, who sat a few yards away "it was a reaction of the brain and…"

"You mean it wasn't your fault?" Lux asked. He nodded, and she went all red

"But there is some good news" Meredith said, I took Cate's hand

"The paralysis can be repaired, with some hard work and the right treatment" Chief Webber said

"How?" I asked, my voice breaking

"Rehabilitation, as I know that you live in Portland, I will recommend you some facilities and personal that can assist you" the man said. I smiled "but we must take this one step at a time" Meredith glanced at Cate "and you will need all help possible, especially because we want that baby to be okay"

"Okay" I said.

"We will be giving you a special wheelchair to make this easier for you" she said "your father said he would be paying for it, so I it will come as soon as it am ordered"

"How long will he be like this?" Jack asked bitterly

"It depends, on how well he reacts to treatment. Could be six months, could be 3 years tops" Derek said, I could see fear on my dad's eyes and I was grateful he was here

"If you have any more questions, we'll be happy to answer them" Meredith said. I turned towards my parents and Lux. They understood and left the room. Derek and the chief also left leaving me alone with both women, I asked Meredith to move closer

"this is awkward, but I gotta ask" I said, I felt like that one time I had asked Abby to help me giving Lux a sex talk "am I going to be able to…"

Cate rolled her eyes, but smiled for the first time. Meredith smirked

"Oh yeah don't worry, I can give you a book if you want" I smiled "you'll be able to get pregnant again too if you want" she told Cate.

**Chapter goes to BecaLux3.14! so what do you think will happen next?**


	11. Chapter 11

An Unexpected Turn

While Baze is fighting for his life, Cate struggles with a life changing decision. The family has to deal with Baze being in a wheelchair

Chapter 11: decision taken

Cate's POV

They had released Baze from the hospital a week after the surgery. I was glad we were going home. I had been in Seattle for 5 weeks although I had really lost track of time. Jones had offered to take us home, since Baze's truck was a wreck, the mechanic Ryan had gotten didn't think there was nothing we could do about it. A male nurse and doctor Avery helped Baze into the car, while Jones and Lux packed the bags we had brought

"you okay?" Avery asked as he put was about to close the door. Derek and Meredith had come to see us off, I held Charlie close.

"hey doc, thanks" Baze told Derek, he leaned so they could shake hands "thanks for not giving up on me"

"sure, if there is anything you need, you got my number" Dr. Shepherd said

Baze nodded and Avery closed the door. I walked up to Meredith "thank you for everything you did for us"

"take care of that baby and that beautiful family" she said as we hugged. Jones and Lux also thanked Avery and the rest of the staff who had worked on Baze; I was the last one to get inside the car

"ready?" Jones asked. I sat on the back with Lux and Charlie while, Jones and Baze sat at front

I nodded, as we pulled away from the hospital I was grateful all was over. I glanced at my daughter, she had tears in her eyes, I held her close, and I too, began to shed tears

Baze's POV

As soon as Jones pulled into the driveway of the house, it hit me. My whole life had changed, I wasn't going to be the same after this, I glanced at Cate and she just smiled.

"need help?" Lux asked Jones as he rolled me into the wheelchair. There was a ramp in the car; the little dude was almost as tall as I was so I was sure he could carry me. I never thought he would though

"no, I got him" he pushed the wheelchair trough and next thing I knew I was home. everything was the same as we had left it. Jones pushed me into the living room and settled the break

"do you want anything?" Lux asked, I looked up at my daughter, she was taller than me now, I sighed

"I'd kill for a beer" I said. She chuckled

"I'll get you a glass of water, you are still on antibiotics" Cate said as she placed Charlie on his playpen, he stared curiously at me

"oh right" I winced "I have to check on the bar" I wheeled myself towards Cate's purse. I scrambled around looking for my cell

"Jaime? It's Baze" I couldn't hear anything on the other line "I just called to say I'm back home" I could listen to some heavy breathing but nothing more

"what are you doing?" Cate handed me a glass of water "the bar will still be there tomorrow, you need to rest" she took the phone from me and rolled me back to where I had been a moment before

"I have to go" Jones said entering the room "I told my parents I'll see them today, bags are already upstairs"

"thank you" Cate said hugging him "thanks for everything"

"sure" he said awkwardly

"hey little dude" I called from behind Cate "take care"

"you too, call if you need anything" he said truthfully, shaking hands

I watched as he said goodbye to Lux, I could see she had been crying, Jones held her close. I took Cate's hand

Later that day as I watched TV, there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it. It was Ryan, Julia and Math

"hey" I said letting them in "what's up?"

"Jaime said you called, I'm happy to see you're better dude" Math smile at me. A pity smile

"welcome home" Ryan shook hands with me, his grip, unsure

"Cate and Lux are upstairs giving Charlie a bath, come in" I said as I led them towards the living room

"how is the bar?" I asked Math, he rolled his eyes

"it's okay" he said. "Jaime and I are handling it, don't worry"

"I have to, it's all I have to support my kids" I said dryly. Math lowered his face

"Hey" Lux came down the stairs "mom will be down in a minute"

"How is she?" Ryan whispered hugging Lux. She waved her head as if I hadn't heard

That night because I wasn't able to go up the stairs I stayed at the living room couch, Cate said she would figure out a way for me to go upstairs

"Good night" Cate kissed my forehead, she tucked me in like a little kid, and I wasn't a kid anymore

"Come here" I said sitting up straight. She sat next to me; I could see tears down her eyes

"I'm sorry, you should be the one who should be crying, I have to be strong and I'm not" she sobbed

"Why, because I can't walk anymore?" I cradled her close "I'm still the same, I'm still the one who asked you to marry him"

"Do you still want to?" she asked quietly. I nodded

"I don't care how we do it, I just want to know that we are" I smiled. She kissed me sweetly, I had been reading that book the doc had given me and I was determined to start trying it out

Lux's POV

"What happened to you?" I asked my mother when she sat on the bed

"Nothing" she bit her lip "do you want to stay with Charlie for the night?"

"No, I was thinking I might keep you company" I said

"of course you can" we both hugged each other, it was weird to take Base's place, the pillow smelled like him

"do you think he'll be fine?" I asked Cate "he seems okay"

"I don't know. But I'm a wreck" she said "I can't watch him suffer like that. I can't watch anyone suffer like that"

"yeah, I know…" I said. We remained quiet for a while. "it was my fault"

"what do you mean?" Cate's voice break "you didn't do anything wrong"

"you were in that accident because of me" I broke into tears "If I hadn't told you to come…"

"listen to me" she lifted my chin "you are so much like him, always carrying a burden it's not yours to carry". I cradled closer to my mother

"you have to be okay too" I said suddenly into her neck "he already picked up a name for the baby… he says he saw it in the surgery

"what is it?" she asked curiously. I sat up again

"Hannah" I said "it means full of grace"

"I thought he wanted a boy?" Cate asked. I nodded "yeah but he hopes it'll be a girl"

"why?" Cate asked again

"he said he kind of saw her on a dream" I said

"why didn't he tell me?" my mother was crying now

"I guess he didn't want you to think he was going to die if he told you he had seen an angel"

Cate's POV

Baze had seen an angel? He wasn't a very religious person, but he truly believed that baby had turned his life. And maybe she had. She had turned an unexpected turn of events into a way to bring all of us closer together. Now I had the straight and will to carry on and help him anyway I can. We had so much to live for and he was determined to live it one day at a time.

The end

**Last chapter guys! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and subscribed to this story! There will be a sequel for this called "Everything gets worse before it gets better" It will deal with Baze, Cate, Lux, Charlie and the whole family adapting to Baze's disability. Want to see it guys? I hope the ending wasn't bad!**


End file.
